


Snow Flurry

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cudling, Cute, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowman decorating, hot chocalte, lesbian kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max and Chloe spend the day out int he snow, then curl up by the fire.Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written ;)





	Snow Flurry

 

“Chloe! Look it’s snowing!!” Max threw the curtains out of the way. Snow fell to the ground gently. Chloe ran up behind her to see out the window.

“Holy shit, this is the first snowfall we’ve had all year!” It was February and Seattle still hadn’t had snow, despite the freezing cold weather. Chloe ran away from the window, headed up the stairs, Max followed after her.

Max tried to put on her jacket, the zipper was stuck and she couldn’t pull it up. Chloe giggled and walked over to her. “Here. Let me help.” Chloe reached down and pulled up Max’s zipper, sliding it up easily. Max blushed. Chloe kissed the brunette’s forehead, giggling as she pulled away. Chloe walked back over across the room, stepping into her winter boots before running of the bedroom door and back down the stairs.

“Chloe wait up!” Max called, taking off down the stairs after her girlfriend.

When Max got outside, she looked around and couldn’t find Chloe. The bluenette had disappeared. 

“Chloe! Where’d you go?!” Max called out for her girlfriend. She took a few steps out into the yard, calling out for Chloe. Suddenly she was pelted with a chuck of ice. She squealed, stopping mid sentence a she had been looking for Chloe. She slowly turned around, hearing Chloe laughter from behind her.

“CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE!” Max stomped over to Chloe where she was hysterically laughing. She was kneeled down in the snow giggling while Max fumed.

“Not funny!” Max jumped up and down, crossing her arms and stomping her feet. Chloe climbed up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Max.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad. I’m sorry, but that was hilarious.” Chloe rested her chin of Max’s shoulder. Max pulled away and stomped off around the house trying to look mad. She had an idea.

“Max! Come back! I’m sorry!” Chloe went after Max. Then went against it. She knew that she had made Max mad and the brunette needed to cool off. Even if she had apologized. It kind of hurt her because she had really meant her apology, and Max was mad now. It made her almost sad. She was walking back towards the front door. 

That was when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn’t have the chance to dodge before there was a ball of snow in her face.

“Maaxx!” She giggled, falling back into the snow. Max ran up next to her and bent down so that she was looking Chloe in the eye.

“Are we even now?” She asked. Chloe smiled, licking a small chunk of show off her lips

“Of course.” Max giggled and leaned down, kissing Chloe quickly before jumping up and running off. Chloe sprang up and followed the younger girl’s footprints finding her farther back in the woods behind the house, sitting on a low branch in a tree.

Chloe carefully grabbed Max and lifted her out of the tree, carrying her off deeper into the woods. Soon they came to a big hill and Chloe set Max down on her feet. Max looked around, confused. 

“Ten minutes. We build a snow fort then we fight to the death.” Chloe had an evil smile on her face. Max matched her smile before taking off to the other side of the hill.

There was so much snow on the ground that in ten minutes Max Had built a four feet tall tower that went all the way around and was open at the back.. She was small enough to fit comfortably behind it when she crouched down. Chloe had take a different approach, making a straight wall that was slightly shorter than Max’s but definitely longer.

Hey were making snowballs when the timer Chloe had set on her phone went off. “Ready, Caulfield?!” Chloe called hiding behind her wall while she shut off her phone.

“Hell yeah!” Max yelled, picking up a snowball and hurling it at Chloe while she was turned around, checking her notifications on her phone. It collided with Chloe’s back. Chloe scoffed, turning around quickly.

“Oh it’s on.” Chloe set down her phone and grabbed a snowball, tossing it to the brunette, wh ducked just in time for it to miss her. They fought like that for at least an hour, the hill filled with screaming, laughing, and flying snow.

Max collapsed back into the snow after being hit with a good five balls in a row. “Okay! Okay! I give! Mercy!” She giggled. Chloe ran over and sat down next to Max in the snow. Max moved her head into Chloe’s lap.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Max sang. She knew that Chloe of all people  _ hated  _ Frozen with a burning passion. Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved Max out of her lap. Max rolled away, giggling, as she covered herself in snow. She laid in a fresh patch of snow and began to make a snow angel, spreading out her arms and legs and flapping them about.

When Max crawled away from her snow angel, she stood back to admire it for a moment before walking over to where Chloe was hiding behind Max’s snow fort.

“Think you could scare me?” She asked, wrapping her arms around Chloe. She startled Chloe, causing the teen to jump back and send both girls crashing through the front of the tower. They laid in the snow, sprawled out as they laughed. After a few minutes, Max and Chloe climbed to their feet.

“Race ya to the yard?” Max asked, standing near the edge of the clearing on the hill where they stood. Max cold barely make out her parent’s backyard from where they were in the woods.   Chloe nodded.

“You’re on.” She jumped over the wall of snow, sliding her phone into her pocket.

“3.2.1!” Max counted and they were off, racing down the hill and through the woods. Max stumbled into the back yard and jumped the small fence, clearing it quickly. Chloe was at her heels and cross the frozen stream the separated the yard from the woods with the fence that only went halfway across the back. Chloe ran onto the back porch before Max, putting on a final burst of speed.

“You won.” Max smiled, coming over to the bluenette with snow in her hair. Chloe ran her fingers through Max's short hair, snowflakes falling to the ground from her hair.

" So about that snowman." Chloe smiled at Max. Max giggled ad opened the back door.

“I’ll go get decorating, you make the balls.” Max winked, running in the back door and shaking some of the snow off of her body as she stepped onto the doormat. Chloe started rolling the snow, making the large bottom and starting on the medium middle ball when Max came back outside.

She held a rainbow scarf, two mittens- one yellow and one purple, a carrot, eleven painted rocks from the kit that she and Chloe had gotten over thanksgiving break. She also carried two rulers that had been covered in washi tape. 

“Here’s some decorations.” Max said, placing them down on an old log.

“Great. Here, held me lift this onto the bottom.” Chloe said, moving the middle ball over to Max. Both girls lifted it up and placed it onto the bottom. Max went to rolling the head while Chloe dressed the torso of the snowman.

Chloe picked up the small held, placing it on the very top. Max and Chloe got to decorating the face. When they finished, both took a step back to admire their work. Chloe realized something was missing and took the pink beanie off her head. She sat it down on the snowman and Max smiled.

“There. Now’s he’s perfect.” Max said. She picked up her camera which she had brought outside when she returned. He snapped a photo of the snowman, then a selfie of her and Chloe in front of it.

“I’m getting cold. Can we go inside?” Max asked, tugging her jacket tighter around herself. Chloe nodded, lifting Max up into her arms and carrying her bridal style.

“Of course, it looks like another storm is coming.” Chloe said as she walked back towards the house. She opened the door and carried Max inside, walking up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Max and Chloe were sitting in front of the fire upstairs now, each holding a mug of chocolate as they were wrapped up in fuzzy fleece blanket.

“Chloe?” Max said, curled up next to Chloe with her head resting on Chloe’s chest. She was almost sitting in Chloe’s lap.

“Yeah, Maxy?” Chloe ran her fingers through Max’s hair.

Max took another drink of her hot chocolate. 

“I love you.” Max slid fully into Chloe’s lap. Chloe blush and wrapped her arms around Max, setting down her mug. The fire crackled and popped in the background. 

“I love you too, princess.” Chloe laid a kiss on the top of Max’s head. Max looked up quickly and kissed Chloe quickly before pulling away. It was barely a peck. Chloe smiled and went back in, kissing Max lovingly, holding her close.

Max and Chloe stayed like that for a while before pulling away. Max took a  deep breath and took another drink of her hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over her nose. Chloe giggled before leaning in and placing her forehead on Max’s gently kissing off the sugary cream.

Max and Chloe giggled as they laid there, eventually Max fell asleep in Chloe’s arms and Chloe followed suit fast, leaning up against the couch as the fire filled the silence with a comfortable white noise.

 


End file.
